Technical Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal device, an information processing device, an object identifying method, a program, and an object identifying system.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of image recognition technology in recent years, it has become possible to identify the position and attitude of an object in an image input from a camera, through matching of image feature quantities. One application of such object identification is an augmented reality (AR) application. In the AR application, a variety of information (e.g., advertising information, navigation information, or information for games) can be additionally displayed in an image of a building, a road, or other objects existing in the real world such that the information is associated with the object.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 4492036B proposes a feature extraction algorithm for identifying objects that has increased robustness against changes in the viewpoint, changes in luminance, and noise. Furthermore, Oezuysal proposes a feature extraction algorithm called “Random Ferns” that can operate at fast speed with a lower processing cost (See Mustafa Oezuysal, “Fast Keypoint Recognition using Random Ferns,” IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, Vol. 32, No. 3, pp. 448-461, March 2010).